Talk:Bakery Story Item Sets/@comment-32073877-20170522063328
key: table=chair , tb:table, ch:chair white table=white chair white wooden table=white wooden wooden table (square)= mahogany donut table=donut brown table= brown yellow table= yellow cafe table= cafe blue tile tabel= blue tile cupcake table= cupcake peach tb=peach starry tb=starry citrus tb=citrus green tb=green(stool) budding tb=budding heart tb=heart forest tb=forest ornate tb= green (chair) dainty tb=dainty log tb=log fairy tb=fairy black and white tb= stripe ch bass drum tb=drum throne americana tb=americana summer tb=summer flower tb=flower black dragon tb=black dragon ch teacup tb=teacup ch wooden apple tb=wooden apple ch flan tb=flan tail feather tb=tail feather ch ai tb=ai ch dragon tb= dragon ch loves me tb=loves me ch spring petals=petal stool jac-o-tb=candy stool victorian tb=victorian ch woodland tb=woodland ch adirondack tb= adriondack ballpark tb = dugout ch graffiti tb= street art ch toffee tb= taffy stool festive tb= festival ch sweetheart tb= sweetheart ch film reel tb= movie theater seat deep sea tb= deep sea ch sunny tb= bright ch quaint tb=quaint ch hallowedding tb= hallowedding ch card tb= card ch coffee smoke tb= cafe cup ch juicy tb= juicy ch charming marble tb= charming iron ch rainbow tb= rainbow yellow bistro=yellow bistro cranberry party tb= cranberry party ch tartan tb= tartan ch quill and scroll= inkpot stool shimmery silver tb= shimmery silver ch lodge tb=lodge ch turkish tb=turkish ch pink city tb= pink city ch hard hat tb= trafic cone ch farmer's tb=farmer's ch elegant tb=elegant soccer ball=soccer ball stool white wicker=white wicher bistro tb= bistro ch taxi tb= taxi stool rose tb= rose moroccan tb= moroccan ch executive tb= executive porcelain=porcelain blossom tb= blossom ch gold coin= pot o'gold deco tb= deco ch diamond print tb= diamond print hockey tb= hockey stick onyx tb=onyx stool tiki tb=tiki pineapple tb= pineapple rustic tb= rustic ch beach tb= beach pie tb=pie stool st tb=sf ch seashell tb= clamshell colonial tb= colonial lounge rose gold tb= rose gold ch black licorice tb= black licorice gumdrop tb= gumdrop picnic tb=picnic bench lil italy tb= lil italy grapefruit tb= grapefruit ch red rose = red rose patio tb= patio pancake tb= pancake dark berry tb=dark berry ch tuscan tb= tuscan stool waffle=waffle stained glass tb (clear top)= stained glass ch roman tb= roman stool sweetco tb= sweetco yogurt tb= yogurt ch popcorn tb= popcorn nighty tb= slumber ch tropic tb=tropic ch buck tb= buck constitution tb=constitution swiss tb= swiss ch turquoise tb= turquoise ch music stand tb= music stand book = book stool hula=hula LP tb= rock propeller= bomber uncle sam tb= uncle sam spring tb= spring stool bowling tb= bowling magicians=magic hat doily tb=doily mosaic sun tb=mosaci sun ch barrel tb= barrel peridot tb=peridot ch pink sash tb= pink sash sheild tb= medieval ch apple tb= apple ch union jack tb = union sheild polka dot tb=polka dot ch ship wheel tb=ship wheel jolly rojer tb= jolly rojer ring tb=moon ch shoji tb= shoji ch citrine tb= citrine stool harvest tb=harvest ch steampunk tb= steampunk stool santa coat tb= santa hat ch rockin' tb= flyin V bubbly tb= bubbly ice tb= ice ch Some of these are personal preference. Not all tables have chairs that match and vice versa. If you find one that is missing comment so others will know. Hope this helps someone. Some of these may be wrong.